


#gotham is trending

by helenabertinellis



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bat Family, Crack, Daily Planet, Gen, Gotham Gazette, News Media, Newspapers, POV Outsider, Snapchat, Social Media, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenabertinellis/pseuds/helenabertinellis
Summary: thghhhh:ahhhhh, i'm back in gotham. can't wait to get back to a supervillain attack every other day. i've missed this.[the city of gotham, it's vigilantes, and resident billionaires - as seen through social media]





	1. today on tumblr: #gotham

** juliemadsx ** :

living in gotham things:

  * Carrying a gas mask with you everywhere you go


  * Decorating said gas mask. Your gas mask becomes a fashion statement


  * DO THE BUTTS MATCH?!


  * Having a million different personal stories to tell about Bruce Wayne (for example: once I was cramming for my exams in a coffee shop, he walked in and helped me understand a year’s worth of maths in twenty minutes)


  * Being saved by Red Hood and being given his phone number in case something like it happens again


  * “dw about it I have Red Hood on speed dial”


  * Calling him for everything from your neighbour being murdered to “my in-laws are coming over tonight and I can’t cook”


  * Calling 911: “If you are calling about a clown related incident, press 1. If you are calling about a murder, press 2. If you are calling about gunshots in your area, press 3. If you are calling about a breakout from Arkham, we know and are just trying not to scare Metropolis.”


  * Knowing that the fastest way to talk to a real person is to press 9 for ambiguous screams


  * Having a personal collection of batarangs that the batfam has left around the city


  * Going to Metropolis (or like. anywhere) for a holiday and not being able to sleep bc of the lack of screams and gunshots


  * Forget the Kardashians; the only families we care about are the Waynes and the Bats


  * “Remember: a villain attacking is not a good enough excuse for not handing in your assignments. u should be used to it by now.” – every teacher I have ever had



** jennynora ** :

are you guys?????? ok???

** juliemadsx ** :

lol no

 

#gotham #i love my city

**11k notes**

 

* * *

 

 

** indofoife ** :

RED ROBIN JUST WALKED UP TO ME, HANDED ME TWENTY BUCKS, TOOK THE COFFEES I'D GOTTEN FOR ME AND MY FRIENDS AND STARTED DRINKING THEM ONE AFTER THE OTHER. THERE WERE 8 COFFEES. IS HE OK

 

#he didnt even ask wgat was in them #just. took them and started drinking #i hope he doesnt have allergies #red robin #gotham #only in gotham

**237 notes**

 

* * *

 

 

** theaiasd ** :

so i just found out from my friend in metropolis that they don't have their own version of "do the butts match"? sad. they miss out on so much.

** underthesun ** :

tia wtf is "do the butts match"

** theaiasd ** :

STORYTIME U POOR DEPRIVED CHILD. there's this one guy who makes these batman conspiracy theories right? and he keeps saying that bruce wayne is batman and his only proof is two pictures of them side by side with their asses outlined in red with the caption "guys. guys i'm not crazy. look. the butts are the s a m e"

 

#gotham #bruce wayne #batman

**37 notes**

 

* * *

 

 

** batfan ** :

i think nightwing and robin are arguing on my roof,,,,, all i'm hearing is "robin ur a kid ur going to school" "i will not" "and ur not bringing ur swords!!" "I'M BRINGING MY SWORDS. HOOD WILL HELP ME"

 

#at least he's getting an education?? #i thought he was like. 11 tho #why is he not in school already #maybe he's homeschooled? #he's so articulate with like everything too? and uses such an advanced vocabulary? #i'm betting he's a rich kid who was homeschooled #gotham #robin #nightwing #red hood

**1k notes**

 

* * *

 

 

** sundayfunday ** :

i don't get why anyone would wanna live in gotham? it's so sad and dark and every time i go i feel like i'm going to die a horrible death

** intranet ** :

come to gotham and say it to our faces

 

#gotham #I LOVE MY SAD DARK CITY OK

_trending_

**80k notes**

 

* * *

 

 

** intranet ** :

just saying. all of gotham is ready @ all times to FIGHT METROPOLIS TO THE DEATH. @ METROPOLIS NAME A TIME AND PLACE

** intranet ** :

ALL U GUYS ARE REBLOGGING THIS THINKING THAT I'M JOKING. NOPE. IT WAS A LITERAL NEWS HEADLINE TODAY. YESTERDAY THE DAILY PLANET PRINTED  **"DOES GOTHAM REALLY CONTRIBUTE ANYTHING IN TODAY'S SOCIETY?"** AND THE NEXT DAY THE GOTHAM GAZETTE PRINTED  **"METROPOLIS IS TO BE REMINDED THAT GOTHAM IS, AT ALL TIMES, WILLING TO FIGHT"**

** intranet ** :

and so the saga continues:  **"BRUCE WAYNE: SELF-CENTERED AND EGOTISTICAL?"** followed by **"METROPOLIS HAS DECIDED TO MAKE THINGS PERSONAL. BE READY FOR A DUEL TO THE DEATH"**

 

#gotham #we all just really love bruce wayne #and metropolis fucking sucks

_trending_

**211k notes**

 

* * *

 

 

** sofiathesecond ** :

i just went to walmart and they had an aisle with batman and superman hats. being gotham, of course, all the batman ones were gone but literally all of the superman ones were still there

** sofiathesecond ** :

i would like to add that at least half of the wonder woman ones were gone too so like

** undertheblacksheep ** :

gotham: torn between city pride and love of wonder woman

 

#same #gotham #batman #wonder woman #superman

**120k notes**

 

* * *

 

 

** marcia-marcia-marcia ** :

poison ivy just broke into my fucking apartment to tell me how to properly care for my houseplants. i hate this fucking city and everyone in it.

 

#.........except for bruce wayne #and his kids #gotham #poison ivy

**435 notes**

 

* * *

 

 

** blackbxt ** :

it's 4am and spoiler and red robin just walked into the diner i'm sat at and ordered waffles my god,,,, tey're only a few tables down from me i'm gonna try and listen to waht they're saying

** blackbxt ** :

update: robin has crashed their date and is holding a kitten. he's named it bat-cat. says it's to go with "bat-cow". i fucking love them

 

#gotham #robin #spoiler #red robin

**2k notes**

 

* * *

 

 

** batfan: **

evolution of the Fights On My Rooftop: Nightwing and Red Hood are getting into a fistfight at 3am

 

#when do they SLEEP #gotham #nightwing #red hood

**1k notes**

 

* * *

 

 

** curtanx: **

harley quinn just passed out on my door? i'm bringing her inside rn she needs a fucking blanket,,,, do these people even sleep

** curtanx ** :

she's actually really nice!! i love her

** curtanx ** :

poison ivy just showed up to take her somewhere? she gave me a plant and a flower crown to show her thanks

 

#gotham #harley quinn #poison ivy

**222 notes**

 

* * *

 

 

** thghhhh ** :

ahhhhh, i'm back in gotham. can't wait to get back to a supervillain attack every other day. i've missed this.

 

#gotham #home sweet home #i'm being 100% serious here

**2k notes**

 


	2. snapchat: the wayne kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wayne kids use snapchat like their life depends on it, mostly just to post embarrassing pictures of each other and make shitty puns.

**timdrakew**

Caption: _[hi wtf is happening]_

Dick’s sitting on top of the fridge, while Bruce has his arms crossed, a glare on his face.

“You are aware that the 80s have _long since_ come and gone?”

The camera zooms in on Dick as his hands go up to his hair. “I like it!”

“Dick, it’s a fucking _mullet_ – “

~~

**dicktheflyingrayson**

_[my little sister’s so talented]_

There’s a close up of Cass’s face as she’s concentrating on something, and it starts to slowly zoom out until her whole body can be seen.

She’s making herself an omelette, but instead of just cracking the eggs, she’s juggling them first, somehow managing to not drop or crack a single one.

Tim’s voice can be heard off-screen. “I just don’t understand _how_.”

Dick replies from behind the camera, “No one does, Tim. No one does.”

~~

**cassxcain**

_[brothers]_

The picture is of Dick, Tim and Damian asleep on the couch, curled up next to a fourth person whose face and shoulders are cut out of the frame.

The glow of the TV casts a white glow onto the siblings. They look like a happy family.

~~

**timdrakew**

_[he’s been going on abt shakespeare for half an hour. someone pls send help]_

The video is a close up of a man’s face as he rants. He has a white streak in his hair, and a scar that looks faintly like a ‘J’ on his cheek.

“Seriously, Timmy, how is _Romeo and Juliet_ the only Shakespeare play you’ve read – you’re meant to be the smart one. Romeo and Juliet, while good, is _nowhere near_ as good as –“

~~

_[oh btw that was jason he’s alive again,,,, don’t ask,, none of us know how,, it’s gotham. he makes a lot of death jokes]_

The photo is of the man in the previous video – Jason – as he flips off the camera. Dick, next to him, just puts a thumbs up.

~~

_[now that the world knows he’s alive again we’re making him get a sc]_

Stephanie sits next to Jason, his phone in her hands as she taps on the screen and he watches.

“What’s the _point_?”

“You can share what you’re doing with the world! Think of it as a place to rant about whatever nerdy book thing you want so that we don’t have to listen to it and that deletes after a day.”

“That doesn’t help.”

~~

**StephBrown**

_[cass cain, everyone. gotham's resident cryptid. she juggles her eggs, only uses her social media to post pics of her siblings, and makes thE WORST PUNS EVER – also i’m p sure she got these off google but. whatever]_

The picture is a close-up picture of Cass, a grin on her face as she tells puns that get worse and worse.

“Where does a dog go when it loses its tail?”

The camera shakes as Steph laughs. “Where?”

“The _retail_ store.”

“That was terrible.”

“How do monsters like their eggs?”

Steph sighs out of the shot. “How?”

“Terri- _fried_.”

~~

**jason-todd**

_[I’m proud to be able to say that this is my first snapchat thing]_

The video was taken at breakfast, and everyone’s sitting around the table except for Tim. The camera pans to the door, where he’s standing and is banging his head against the door frame.

Jason whispers from behind the camera – “ _We’re out of coffee_.”

~~

**dukethomas**

_[what have i. been adopted into?]_

A shaky camera shows at least ten people all stuffed onto a couch, all holding controllers and yelling at each other over a game that they’re playing.

Once the camera focuses, it’s obvious that the ten people are all adopted children of Bruce’s. Half of them are squashed against each other, with the other half lying on top of the pile that their siblings had made on the couch.

~~

**jason-todd**

_[can I just say. While I love pride & prejudice with all my heart, there are so many other novels by jane austen that are better???? Why is the only one everyone knows pride & prejudice??? Read persuasion u heathens.]_

The picture is just black, with the caption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))) this is so short but oh well we can't all be perfect
> 
> besides i just wrote like a 1500 word fanfic about duke + the batkids in like an hour?? cut me some slack yo
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://wwwlw.tumblr.com/)


	3. interlude: jason todd is alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to Tim Drake-Wayne's infamous Snapchat story, Vicki Vale writes a piece for the Gotham Gazette. Also, we hear from some people who just wanted to have a say on tumblr, as well as a few replies from the boys themselves.

 

 

* * *

  **The Gotham Gazette**

* * *

 

**Jason Todd: Alive?**

_By Vicki Vale_

I’m sure most of you have by now seen Tim Drake-Wayne’s infamous Snapchat story, in which he proclaimed to the world that the third oldest Wayne child, Jason Todd, is alive.

First, I would like to say that I’ve suspected this since I went to one of Bruce Wayne’s galas and he was arguing with Richard Grayson, before I asked him who he was and he replied, in a Spanish accent: “I am his cousin, Alejandro.”

As it is, the question remains: _how_? _How_ is he alive?

Drake-Wayne confirmed in his Snapchat that Todd _had_ been dead, before following it up with, “ _don’t ask,, none of us know how,,”_ – but after they’ve kept his resurrection from us for so long, how can we know whether or not that’s the truth?

Bruce Wayne has, as of yet, failed to make a statement on the subject, as have the remaining Wayne children. This only serves to stoke the flames that are the theories being passed around on the Internet about how it happened – you can find a list of them on our website.

As always, the Gotham Gazette will keep you updated on the story if any more news comes out.

 

* * *

 

** Sofia-the-Second: **

HOW IS JASON TODD ALIVE. I JUST?? DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO DEAD BILLIONAIRES?? IS BRUCE WAYNE HIDING HIS NOT-DEAD PARENTS SOMEWHERE AS WELL???

 

#gotham #jason todd #bruce wayne #wayne

**70k notes**

* * *

 

**theorieson-: **

I’d bet real, actual money that Todd was never actually dead. This is just the Wayne’s way to make themselves “relevant” again.

** poison-iv-y: **

**_THE WAYNE’S ARE ALWAYS RELEVENT YOU FOOL._ **

****

#personally I think it was aliens #whatever brings superman back every time accidentally brought back jason as well #gotham #jason todd #bruce wayne #wayne

  **34k notes**

* * *

 

** sunshine-and-daises: **

watching the shitshow that is currently gotham tumblr, i’m reminding myself just how lucky I am to _not_ live in gotham

 

#gotham #jason todd

**94k notes**

* * *

 

** asdfghjk-o-well: **

how much do you guys wanna bet that the next article vicki vale writes will be about how this _totally proves_ that bruce wayne is batman because _why else_ would his kid come back from the dead

 

#gotham #vicki vale #gotham gazette #jason todd #bruce wayne

**21k notes**

* * *

 

** jxne----: **

All jokes aside, I’m happy for the Wayne’s. Imagine how happy they must have been when they found out that their son/brother was alive.

 

#wayne #jason todd #bruce wayne #gotham

**34 notes**

* * *

 

**timdrakew**

_[jason would like to tell all of u (read: paparazzi/stalkers/insane theorists) that he’s alive now and can tell u to fuck off if he wants]_

The video is zooming in on Jason’s hand as he flips off the camera, before it changes direction and zones in on his face, which is blank.

The camera holds like that for a second, before Jason breaks and spits out, “ _Fuck_ you all.”

 

* * *

 

** k—at-hy: **

Nice to know that Jason’s attitude towards people has not changed at all with death.

 

#gotham #jason todd #u guys all saw tim’s sc video right #yeah that #he was EXACTLY the same towards paps the first time around

**11k notes**

* * *

 

** just-iceleague: **

I love that we all added jason todd on sc to get all the ~goss~ but all he’s done in response is educate us on classic novels. What a power move, honestly. Iconic.

 

#gotham #jason todd #real talk tho I think just having him on sc is going to help me pass English lit #this got notes for some reason #all my other posts u guys just ignore but THIS #breaks 100k

**100k notes**

* * *

 

**jason-todd**

_[I saw the tumblr post. There is no ~goss~. Only books.]_

The video starts with Jason pointing the camera at himself.

“Though, I will say ‘you’re welcome’ to the people who told me that I’m going to be the reason they pass English Lit. That is the kind of legacy I would want to leave behind, honestly.”

 

* * *

 

** theinternetishere: **

so I asked damian wayne about how jason todd is alive? His only response was to call me a “blithering idiot” and say that it was universe’s way of telling him that it wouldn’t matter when he killed “Drake” because there would be an extra brother to replace him

 

#i’m not sure whether to be #scared #worried #or honoured tbh #gotham #damian wayne #jason todd #tim drake #someone help these kids #why do they say stuff like this

**248k notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was like. really fun to write. also very quick!! so much quicker than last time! i'm v proud of myself
> 
> thank @ everyone who commented and subscribed and gave kudos and stuff? this is literally jsut crack and yet people are reading it. thank u
> 
> my [tumblr](http://wwwlw.tumblr.com/)


	4. best of: tumblr, twitter, snapchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's written a great Bruce Wayne x Batman fanfiction. We hear from someone attending a gala; and we hear what some people have to say on Snapchat.

 

** loxieray: **

**Under the Cowl: Bruce Wayne/Batman fanfic**

Bruce’s laughs as he sips from the wineglass in his hands, listening to another story about… something. He doesn’t know, he’s been verging on drunk for the past half hour.

Another day, another gala. Sometimes he wonders – is this all there is out there?

Someone must have heard him, because as he thinks that, something crashes through the window right next to him, before yelling something out. Next thing Bruce knows, an arm is around his neck, and there are gunshots.

A sense of panic comes over him, both for himself and his kids. God, he hopes they’ve gotten to safety.

Then another figure descends from the ceiling, and Bruce can breathe again – it’s Batman. Batman, the protector of the city, who makes sure that all of them can go about their day.

As Batman takes him out of his abductors hands, Bruce lets out a sigh of relief. Batman notices.

“Don’t worry, Mr Wayne,” he says in a low growl, and Bruce shivers. “I’m here to save you.”

Bruce looks at Batman for a second, before gasping. “My kids. Are my kids okay?”

“Nightwing and Batgirl have them. Don’t worry, they’ll be fine.”

**_Read More_ **

 

#’you need to lighten up a bit’ ‘you need to take things more seriously’ #i’m dead reading my own fic #bruce wayne #batman #batman/bruce wayne #batman x bruce waye #gotham #batkids #waynes

**368 notes**

* * *

 

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

Ugh my parents are making me go to one of their stupid galas again, kill me now bc if u don’t this might

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

#RichPeopleProblems amiright, “my millionaire parents r making me hang out+eat free food w other millionaires”

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

U don’t get it everyone there is an asshole and purposely deadnames + misgenders me???? pls save me I can’t

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

At least apparently the Wayne’s will be there. They’re always entertaining

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

All the reporters are trying to get a #scoop when it comes to Jason’s resurrection,,, he’s glaring @ all of them so. I don’t think it’s happening

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

Bruce Wayne is already drinking he’s my idol,,, I too need a lot of alcohol to get through these events

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

The Wayne kids are in a huddle around each other, why will I never be one of the cool kids

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

Did y’all know I’m actually in Tim’s class @ school? Real talk: he’s always asleep I don’t think he gaf

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

I think he’s noticed me bc he came over and asked for my notes? I had to tell him I ne ver pay attention either

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

My mom and dad are making me socialise with old rich people. I wish I had siblings so I could force them to do this instead

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

I think I’m drukn no one tell the police pls I wouldn’t survive in jail

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

Update on the Waynes: an old lady just pinched Damians cheeks. He bit her. His siblings are torn between finding it hilarious+disappointing

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

I’ve escaped to the food table, they’re coming over as well now

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

They’re all congregating around the chocolate fountain and honestly same

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

Ugh oliver queen is here. He flirted with my mom once,,,,, his kid + jason seem to b good friends tho

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

HOLY SHIT one of the reporters just asked roy abt jason’s resurrection

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

Roy’s yelling. Jason looks so proud

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

I’m going to do my part and get the two of them out of there. Take one for the team and spill something on the reporter

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

I think the reporter’s crying, but @ least R + J seem p happy now

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

They realised what I did and UPDATE: I HAVE BEEN INVITED TO THE COOL KIDS TABLE. SEE U LOSERS NEVER

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

Ok I kno I said never but this is just so bizarre: they’re all discussing plans to sabotage their dad’s thing with a girl – or guy?

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

Apparently Bruce Wayne is bi????? Apparently none of the Wayne’s r actually straight?? What fucking. Icons tbh

|

 **Casey** _@caseycarter_

W/o even looking I can tell all of Gotham is #shook

 

* * *

 

** hatttttie: **

is it weird that I’m like,,, not even surprised that none of the wayne’s r straight

 

#like ok #bruce? surprise #the kids?  #lol nope #bruce wayne #wayne #gotham

**2k notes**

* * *

 

** johndoh: **

does this mean that I might actually have a chance to be with richard grayson or jason todd

 

#pls say yes #@ dick @ jason hmu #they’re just. so hot #dick grayson #richard grayson #jason todd #waynes #gotham

* * *

 

**kyle-rayner**

_[I can’t believe that I, a fool, ever thought they were intimidating]_

It shows a photo of Jason and Roy curled up together on the couch, Kyle sitting next to them. Jason’s reading aloud and Roy is nodding along, both of them seeming to be enjoying the book.

~~

**timdrakew**

_[halp]_

Steph and Cass are looking up at Tim from behind the camera, both doing a version of puppy dog eyes.

“Please?” Steph whines.

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

Then Cass steps forward and puts her hand on Tim’s arm. “Little brother?”

Tim sighs. “Fine, you guys can _braid_ my _hair_.”

 

** rainbolantern: **

ok but like? whose ass is better: dick grayson or nightwing

 

#personally I think nightwing #i asked him as he swung by my window onw night which he thought was better #he just laughed at me #rude #dick grayson #nightwing #waynes #gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. don't ask me,,,,, it will probably get better. i hope.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://wwwlw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
